Death Note After Life
by SawahsWorld
Summary: So began Light The Shinigami
1. Chapter 1

Death Note

Chapter 1

After Death

**Ok so I made some HUGE changes to this chapter thanks to the awesome help of reveiwers**

It was desolate in the realm of the death gods, it seemed that the dust and barren cracked dirt went on for miles without end,

Light had awoken his new figure shockingly horrific as all shinigami are his face was black with a white patch sown into his right eye, his eyes where black . His body was disfigured like Ryuk but had the same bone as Rem. He was hollow and suffering, never ending, without a soul.

Light went in search for the shinigami king who gave him a death note of his own.

Light spent years desperately trying to get a second death note to revisit the human world. To live again.

He watched Misa as she climbed to the tower, as she looked down at the city bright and alive. A single tear fell from her eye as she watched in preparation. Her blonde hair hanging in her face, her running black makeup, she couldn't live without Light but Misa Knew Light never loved her. He didn't want to watch her die but at the same time he couldn't look away. All Light saw was red of Misa's dress flash as she stepped into the cool air and was gone.

She too became a shinigami but unlike Light, Misa never wanted to return to the human world, because Light hadn't loved her. He only used her and she wandered the rest of her days alone, just existing and hoping to disappear.

Light watched his family mourn over his body then bury it. He watched his sister bleed day after day, slicing her arms with razors, trying to cleanse herself of Kira, and then yelling at her mom when she tried to help.

Light watched as the world returned to its crime filled societies and people stopped hoping for Kira, Light was in a fate worse than hell, he knew he had to return to the human world, to create his perfect world.

One day after years of manipulating Light killed a shinigami by making him fall in love with a human. Thus taking his death note Light dropped it in the human world so that his perfect world would be completed.

Light waited and waited until one day a young boy the same age Light was in Lights home town and picked up the death note, becoming Kira, Light knew this child would be his tool to a perfect world.

He spread his torn wings and then slowly flew into the human realm. "I will be the god of this world just as I planned and this time I will not fail." Light found the boy walking home alone and stopped him he had a plain white t and black jeans on, he wore white sneakers and had long red hair that hung down in his face. The boy looked nervous and afraid, he screamed and started to run.

"

shut the hell up! My name is Light and I am your shinigami. That there in your back pack is my death note and together we can create a perfect society free of crime and filthy scum like Near." The boy just stood there staring at Light.

"Are you Kira?" The boy asked with growing fear.

"Yes I was the first Kira the one who was killed by people who didn't believe in my perfect society, listen to me, if you haven't used the death note yet just give it up if you are to scared to use it, but if you really care about your society then keep it." the boy shook his head his straight red hair was almost blood colored against his pale skin. "I can do this,

"Then lets return to your house so I can instruct you on the power you hold." on the way home Light saw the boys name and lifespan

**Katsumi Kiyoshi, **So that's his name, Light thought as he floated into the wall of the Katsumi's house Light found it weird and unsettling to phase through walls. He greeted his mother she was young and beautiful with jet black hair and a kind smile, the feint marks of bruises shown underneath her sweater Katsumi did nothing but clench his fist, but it went unnoticed

He grabbed a bag of chips and went upstairs his mother yelled after him. "By the way Kat, your father will be a little late he's still at his office meeting." he turned around and told her that would be fine.

Once in his room Light appeared out of a wall. Katsumi's room was similar to Lights old room, it had a desk, a bed, a TV, and a book shelf full of various rock and metal cd's.

It was a normal sized room, and in the corner set a jet black electric guitar with gold trim.

Katsumi sat down and Light explained the death note to him

"what you posses there is my death note. It is the sole purpose to create our new world. Now have you used it yet?" Katsumi nodded no and said "after Kira disappeared and everyone was happy, but the worlds become a horrible place, I want to clean it up." Light sighed and then asked

"By the way what year is this?" the boy laughed and said "its 2020. you've been dead for 10 years it seems." Light was grateful because that meant Near would be alive and this time he would be able to kill him.

First off you need to start killing people, but no one in this region lets try America?" the boy grew angry and said.

"Why cant we kill my father first, he deservers it, he hits my mother and hurts her all the time but we can stop it right now and…"

"you cant do that or they'll be able to trace you. And you'll be caught way to easily he will die don't worry he just cant die right now so listen to me and we can rule this world. "

so Katsumi

started to search for American criminals. It showed there names and faces, which Katsumi wrote down. Then he went to bed and waited for tomorrow when the news would announce what they were all waiting for, Kira was back.

**(In London tomorrow.)**

"Near! you've got to see this news." Near was sitting on a chair just like L would do, drinking a cup of tea. Near used his free hand to grab the news paper. Suddenly Near dropped his cup it fell with a crash and shattered on the floor tea spilling everywhere he read the news article in complete shock.

**Kira is back**

**20 of America's worst criminals all died in there jail cells today, dying of a heart attack. Nothing was allowed in or out of those prisoners cells, thus making police believe that the horrific serial killer we feared as "Kira" has returned although some speculate that because Kira was killed by the Japanese Task Force a decade ago that this is a new killer, who ever it is they've returned the same horrific goals and mass murder that was forced upon us a mere 10 years ago.**

Near couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Light Yagami returns from the grave? I guess he never will give up. But on the other hand he did die which means its more likely that there's a new Kira, just wonderful. Hopefully this time well catch him before its to late."

"would you prepare the team? Were going to catch this monster before he does any real damage." Near started stacking sugar cubes while plotting for Kira's next move.

**So that's my first death note fan fiction more of this will come if you review and like it **

**-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait! I went on vacation and forgot my laptop and then I forgot about writing I hope you like this chapter reviews are extremely welcome and Yes Katsumi and his family and any new characters are my creation :D**

Katsumi awoke and immediately turned on the news, his red hair falling messily into place. Everyone was talking about it, he flashed from channel to channel they all said the same message, Kira Is Back!

Just then a televised message from Near hit the screens the only image was one letter N. Light grinned a devilish grin and then he heard the voice of the boy who he was determined to kill.

"**Do not be alarmed citizens of the world, I am Near you may call me N if you'd like. You've probably seen the news and heard that there were 20 killings, all died of heart attacks. Please do not fear, this time we are prepared. We already know how they kill, and the limitations in killing this way. We just need the who, now if you have any information remotely intelligent please contact the number below." **a phone number flashed below the N. **"Again, Do not be alarmed, We have forces and were ready to stop this before it gets out of hand." **

The T.V went static and then returned to the news. Katsumi turned the T.V to an anime channel where the opening credits to an anime called Vampire Knight was playing. While Katsumi watched T.V, Light wandered the house.

Katsumi appeared to be an only child, Light floated through and looked at pictures of him and his mother. When suddenly he heard a crash from another room. Light went to investigate to find the noise coming from a bed room, Katsumi's parents bedroom. Light Phased through and heard what was apparently Katsumi's father yelling at Katsumi's mother, she was trembling in front of this man.

He had dark brown hair, and he was wearing a suit and tie, his face was shaven and he looked like he might kill her. Light resisted the urge to make him die in the most painful way possible.

"You worthless piece of trash!" he said as he slapped Her across the face. "cant you do anything right Himawari!" She lay silently, unmoving a red mark forming across her face. She spoke softly, "I'm so sorry, I was folding Katsumi's clothes and I was just about to fold yours please forgive me…" the man kicked her in the side landing just below her ribs making the wife fly into the wall with a sickening thud. "Screw that child, he's a piece of trash just like you. I'm going off to work, dinner better be served, and I better see the chores done before I get back!"

The wife just lay there crying and broken convincing herself she deserved to be beaten, that she should have known better. Light decided the first chance he got he'd kill that man. Light phased through into Katsumi's bedroom to find him cutting out a picture of his dad from a family photo. He turned and told Light. "every time he hurts her, I remove him from a family picture."

Light looked up on the wall to see years of family pictures, all with the father cut out. Light sighed and felt sorry for Katsumi, The one person who truly deserved to die, and he couldn't kill him. Katsumi clenched his fists.

"you know, he said wanted a daughter. He said that so if he ever got tired of my mother he'd have another option. Its scum like him that make me want to be Kira." with that Katsumi got started choosing his next victims.

This time it was a European criminal, He was found guilty of abducting, torturing, and sexually assaulting a 7 year old girl. Police found her body cut into tiny little chunks in a plastic bag while her head remained in tact. The man was reported to have no remorse for the girls death.

Katsumi looked at the face and name closely then wrote it down.

**Dies by clawing out his own throat and using his blood to paint KIRA on the wall. **Katsumi was glad this man would die painfully just like that girl he killed died he soon would to.

Katsumi was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. He put the Death Note in his book bag and headed out. He was almost out the door when his father grabbed him by the hair.

"You stupid little punk" he said as he through Katsumi into a wall. Katsumi quickly rebounded by punching his father directly in the face, breaking his nose. Katsumi whispered in his fathers ear. "If you ever touch me again you filthy piece of crap, I will kill you." and with that Katsumi went off to school leaving his father in the doorway clutching his now bleeding face.

School was boring for Katsumi, he was smart but rarely gave an effort. All the girls loved his loner attitude but he never gave much notice to them. He was walking through the halls listening to his headphones at the end of school when a member of the football team stopped him and pushed him.

"hey mama's boy, I don't like that you were flirting with my girl very much." he sighed and took out his headphones.

"which one was that again?" he said uninterested.

"the Brown haired girl who asked to sit with you at lunch you idiot." Katsumi smirked.

"Kimi? She's not your girl." and with that he walked away. The walk home was normal, except for the fact a shinigami was hanging over his head. He told Light that his father ran a very successful computer company, and that today he'd report him and finally make him pay for all the times he hurt his mother. Katsumi prepared for the toughest challenge of his life, Saving his mother.

**So yea that's the end of chapter 2 tell me in the reveiws what ya think, do you hate it? Love it? Like it? Not quite sure yet? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katsumi went home to find police officers covering the house with yellow tape, his heart sank and he ran to his house. Police officers stopped him.

"You really shouldn't go in there, its gruesome."

Katsumi gasped.

"What happened" Katsumi whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes. The policeman took pity on him

"you're the son aren't you" Katsumi nodded.

"id like to see…"

Light was amazed at how calm Katsumi had been. But not that his mother had died, he'd seen her lifespan it was short. He realized that had he killed his father Light would have unknowingly extended the mothers life as well.

He followed Katsumi through the hallways to his parents bedroom, there he could see a broken bloodied hand laying in the doorway. When he looked in it was horrific, there was blood, so much blood it coated the walls in thick red.

Katsumi clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry mom, I couldn't save you in time."

"what happened?" the police men were zipping up the mothers dead body. "the husband went crazy and beat her to death with his bare hands . Its strange she didn't put up a fight, there were no defensive wounds, its like she just gave up and let him kill her."

Katsumi started crying, he ran out of the house and ran right into a tall grey haired man. The man fell down and looked surprised.

"whoa, I'm sorry dear sir, but are you Katsumi Kiyoshi?" Katsumi nodded sending tears glistening off of his face. "because you are now going to be sent into an orphanage we would like you to come live in Winchester, England, you have a surprisingly high I.Q, we could put that to use at Wammy's House." Light was shocked, was Katsumi really that smart? If he went to the orphanage he would be closer to near, but would that be a good or a bad thing?

Katsumi looked up, this man wanted to take him to England? The way he saw it, this would only make him smarter, but it would increase his chance at getting caught. Katsumi looked up at him.

" When do we leave? There's nothing here but pain and bad memories."

The man just smiled and said.

"we leave in two days, you should be able to pack in that time, by the way my name is Roger"

With that Rodger left and Katsumi was taken to the police station for further questioning. After Katsumi was released he slowly made his way to a hotel room that Wammy's House set up for him. Light watched Katsumi turn on the news.

"why are you watching the news? Trying to find more criminals?" Katsumi shook his head.

Just then Katsumi's house came into view on the screen, and a small black haired women was standing in front of it. Katsumi turned up the volume and Light began searching the room.

The woman began to speak

"**Today a woman was brutally beaten to death in a horrible case of domestic violence, Himawari Kiyoshi lost her life in what police can only describe as the most brutal killing they've ever seen. Police were called to the scene after neighbors caught a glimpse of Mr. Kiyoshi dragging his bleeding wife inside after her desperate attempt to escape him. When police responded they found Mr. Kiyoshi hovering over her dead body, Police quickly apprehended him and he is now being held in a maximum security prison in an un disclosed location. Will Kira strike down this murderer? Or will he face justice?"**

Katsumi turned off the television and fell back on the hotel bed. Light re appeared

"There are camera's in this room as well as bugs so watch what you say and do."

Katsumi put on his headphones and nodded to the music. Tomorrow he'd need to decide whether to keep the death note or not. On one hand the death note gave him incredible power, on the other hand Katsumi didn't want to die, he'd much rather help people like N. but Katsumi was afraid that if Light knew than he'd kill him out of anger. Katsumi knew had to ask but it could wait until they were alone

Katsumi fell asleep thinking, **God, life choices make my head hurt. **

At around 6pm Roger took him to his house. The police escorted him to his room, to avoid contamination while police complete processing the scene. As soon as they were alone Katsumi knew he had to ask.

"L-Light? If I were to give the death note to someone would you kill me?"

Light was a little shocked at Katsumi's question,

"no, I wouldn't kill you, you'd loose all of your memory of the death note, but you'd still remember your mothers death, Roger ,and anything else that's happened. But why may I ask would you give it to someone?"

Katsumi pondered this question for a long time.

"I guess I just want to help people, not kill them." Light knew that Katsumi's faith was wavering.

"Katsumi, I can not do this without you. I need you." Light knew just how to bring him back. "Do you want your mothers death to be in vain! Its people like that who never should see trial, and yet your mother lays almost unrecognizable and your father gets to sit in prison unharmed? Is that what you want?" Katsumi shook his head and started crying tears fell from his eyes.

"No, but what if they catch me, ill be executed just like you."

"I wasn't executed, I was shot and then my shinigami killed me just like ill kill you when your done." Light hoped Katsumi understood. Katsumi took a knife and cut a slit into the backpack using the space in between to hide the death note then he carefully stitched it back together and glued a picture of his favorite band on the inside to cover it up. With that he packed some clothes and headed out the door, saying goodbye to his old life because his flight left tonight by tomorrow he would be in an orphanage, Completely alone. As he got into the car the sun was setting the warm tones of oranges and reds filled the sky, and a warm evening breeze brushed against Katsumi's cheek his whispered "good bye mother.."

"may you finally rest in the peace."

**So that's my 3rd**** chapter, will Katsumi stay in the path of Kira? Or will he follow in the steps of Near? Only time will tell. till next time, Sarah. **


End file.
